Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to improving motor vehicle efficiency.
Description of the Related Art
In heavily populated cities throughout the world, 2-wheeled and 3-wheeled motor vehicles are in growing demand because they are affordable, easy to park in congested areas, obtain better fuel efficiency than cars, and are easily stored in/near homes with limited available storage. While advancements in technology trend towards lowering manufacturing costs for vehicles, the price of fossil fuels continues to become more expensive.
What is needed is an improvement on fuel efficiency for 2-wheeled and 3-wheeled motor vehicles.